


you're the one i like (i will find a reason tonight)

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions, fluffy fluff fluff, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Billie finds herself in too deep with her feelings for her best friend, so one night, she decides to let it all come out in the opening.





	you're the one i like (i will find a reason tonight)

* * *

Billie was awaiting for Peyton to come back home, her flight had been delayed for what had seemed like forever. She found herself, watching some old episodes of NXT in the WWE Network while stuffing her face with mini sized chocolate covered pretzels in a bag.

She smiled, settling back on the bed, the mountain of stacked up pillows behind her being ruffled when her head rests in them. She got into her thermal, warm and fuzzy footie pajamas, them being a navy blue set with small ocean blue polka dots scattered about. Her attention shot off like a rocket by the sound of a buzz coming from her phone.

Peyton had sent her a snap, making Billie rise up to her feet and quickly go down the steps. She swings the door open to be greeted by her best friend, her hands full of suitcases.

"Pey!" Billie happily exclaimed, hugging the younger and lifting her off of the ground in a hug. Peyton returns it almost immediate, her hands slipping from the bags, making them fall to the floor. She giggles soft, wrapping around the secretly blushing Billie who is smiling so wide.

When she sets her down, Billie rolls the bags in, lining them up against the banister, leading to the stairs. She finally gets a good look of Peyton, noticing that she had wore a black dress, complimented with a long cream colored cardigan, it swooping down to her hips. She wore a new pair of brown winter high heeled boots, snow being seen on them. Her face was clean of any speck of makeup, her hair was let down and freshly curled. She had that signature smile across her lips, it being so stunning, like the kind that took your breath away.

_She looked so perfect, standing there._

"You clearly missed me, hm?" Peyton shuts both of the doors, screen and front, and leads the way upstairs, rolling both bags on the black wheels at the bottom.

"You know I did." Billie calls up, rushing off to get Peyton a warm beverage, she must have been freezing from coming home in this type of weather. She makes her up some hot cocoa, adding in a combination of small to big marshmallows.

She walks up, the beverage being in a mauve shaded mug and when she gets to her room, she's greeted by Peyton, sitting on the bed. She had already changed into her pajamas, hers similar to Billie's but they were colored lilac with rose pink dots all about. Her hair was put in a messy bun and she waves. She smiled, thanking Billie for the beverage of a small kiss to her cheek.

Billie couldn't help but to expose that million dollar smile of hers, joining by her best friend's side when Peyton scoots over, the two being close beside each other. She props up some pillows, allowing Peyton to lean back without a chance of her head connecting with the wooden headboard.

She presses resume, by hitting the middle button of the remote. It only took Peyton a second before she looks at her best friend with those lighting up eyes of hers, a happy smile not failing to come across those luscious, kissable lips. "Breeze vs. Neville, right?"

"Very good, Pey, got that just for seeing the back of their heads." Billie praises her, popping one of the mini sized chocolate pretzels that she had previously to put the beast that was her cravings to its rest.

"Plus, the attires. You'd have to be blind to not notice the fuzziness of Tyler's boots," Peyton says with mid-chew then giggles out, huddling towards the Femme Fetale for an extra source of warmth, the blankets around her just not to doing enough. She gets a whiff of a sweet smelling perfume as her face cradles in the shape of the other girl's nape. "New perfume, babe?"

Billie could feel the heat build up in her cheeks, she focused down on the slightly shorter female with her eyes and it took her a second to realize what the question was. "Oh yeah, from Victoria's Secret. It's called Up All Night, bought it on sale along with another thing of Love Spell." She hears a small sigh of relief come from the Venus Flytrap, formerly in NXT, now moved up to the big leagues.

"It smells like heaven." Peyton confessed, a blush of her own creeping along the depths of her pale cheeks. Her fingers fiddle with the frilly feeling of her sleeves to her top, she lets out a small yawn, giving her eyes a small rub.

"Tired already, hon? It's only ten thirty, just now." Billie looks down from the clock then to Peyton who seemed like her eyes could barely stay open. 

"Jetlag, love. I'll be good." Peyton reassures, sitting up and takes a sip of her cocoa, some remains of the melted marshmallows pouring into her mouth with her gulp. 

"Peyton, you remember when we first became friends? How we promised to tell each other everything from secrets to worse?" Those little words make the eyes of the Venus Flytrap particularly bulge out, she sits up with her hands being on her knees and she looks into Billie's eyes. "Well, I have a confession, I've been hiding something from you."

Peyton notices some tears appear in the eyes of Billie, this must be really serious, she was curious to know what was going on. She takes the older female's hands in her own, giving them a soft squeeze in hers when her palms seem to be shaky from nerves. "Billie, you can tell me anything. Anything in the world, you know that.. I'm all ears no matter what."

Billie can feel a tiny bit of tears peeking out from her eyes and she took a small breath, putting herself back together like pieces of a puzzle, one step at the time. No matter what would be the response for her confession, a whole of weight would surely be off of her shoulders. She cleared her throat, beginning to put her words together. "Peyton, my best friend, my soulmate, my life partner.. I'm falling for you, high over heels every single day. I've been like this since we've started to get close. I think I'm becoming in love with you, hopelessly as a matter-of-fact."

She was surprised by the way of her words rolled off just like that, she had prepared for a long time on what to say, from reading over things that she wrote by hand in letters to asking for advice while crying to her closest friends. One person told to speak from the heart, just be honest with everything and here she was doing that. It felt like heavy barbells were taken off her shoulders, she felt so free when it was out in the opening.

Peyton listened in, her cheeks glowing hotter than a newly ignited flame. Her best friend was in love with her? The one best friend who she dreamt of for nights and days, having all of these romantic scenarios of first dates spiraling through her head? The one who she held hands with since what seemed like the beginning of time?

She couldn't help but to feel her smile come out, her own thing of tears pooling in her eyes. "Billie, that's all I ever wanted to hear. I-I love you, more than anything and anyone on this whole planet. I don't mean this in the any sense of platonic. I mean this in a romantic, intimate level. The first time that we ever hugged, I got this warmth in my belly and all throughout. It just felt like I was right at home. I didn't question it at first, till the same feelings always came around," A soft finger tucks away a loose straight strand beneath Billie's ear. "I realized that I was crushing so quick on you. But now, I know it's more than just a crush."

"You l-love me? You really do?" Billie's voice comes in a sweet, but yet so sheepish tone and by the giggle and nod from Peyton, she knows every single word is spoken from the heart.

"May I kiss you, babe?" Peyton goes to the front of the smiling raven haired gal, and before she knows, Billie is already leaning in for it. She feels those soft lips meet hers in the middle and she feels like she's hovering on a cloud. She didn't hesitate for one moment to kiss back, her arms being slow and soothing to lay at rest around Billie's neck while Billie's keep her in place by the waist. 

Billie felt a noise of delight slip from her own lips, she feels like she's stuck in a dream. Here she was, kissing the woman of her dreams after the two admitted that they felt similar things for one another. She felt safe in the embrace of Peyton, feeling this sense of security and protection. When their lips separate, the two couldn't help to gasp, their breath seeming to be taken away.

"Now tell me, how long have you wanted to do that, Pey?" Billie lays back with the blushing female on top of her as Peyton's suddenly red face slowly nuzzled, contently back in the crook of her neck.

"Like forever, Billie. Like forever. Will you be my girl?" Peyton peeks an eye out to look at Billie and when the Femme Fatale says yes, she can't help but to hug her so tight and she feels as if she doesn't want to let her go. Billie gives her another sweet kiss, her warm hands cupping both of her cheeks in the gentlest manner.

Soon, the two fall asleep in each other's arms, the tv being on to play soothing music to comfort them and under the covers, their hands are found to be held together with the fingers to be laced perfectly. 


End file.
